


That Night at the Opera

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [15]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bombs, Explosions, Fusion, M/M, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: This is a fic about Dark Humor, the fusion of Batman and Joker.You can learn more about Dark Humor here:  http://somethingscarlet13.tumblr.com/tagged/dark-humor





	That Night at the Opera

How much longer did he have? How many other bombs were there?

  
 _Thirteen. We disabled twelve, so there is one more_.

  
One more. That damn part of him, the part that was the clown, thought he was so funny, so clever. The other part, the part that cared about everyone there, was getting worried. He knew that part, the Batman part, was worried because he himself felt the creeping edges of panic. At the same time, however, he didn’t care in the slightest. There was only a few more hours of time left, but it felt more like years.

  
_Oh, relax. We’ll find it, and then we’ll go home. Neither one of us likes the opera anyway, Bats._

  
One more, one more, one more. Where the hell would it be? He didn’t know, the clown had told his servants to make the last one the hardest to find. He, and both parts of him, had always thought of them as dumber that bricks, but maybe he was wrong to underestimate them. Somewhere in the opera was one more bomb, and he had looked everywhere.

  
The auditorium was all dark except for the light shining onto the stage, and he slid in without a sound. He was almost back to his box seat when he heard it.

  
Beeping.

  
It was the tiny, unmistakable, periodical beep of a bomb. And it was coming from somewhere in auditorium. Somewhere close. He wasted no time, feeling the walls and checking in every nook and cranny nearby. When his search gave him nothing, he raced back to his seat to look out over everyone. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was seated and watching the opera, the lights were trains on the actors, the chandelier was shimmering.

  
Wait.

  
He looked up at the chandelier. It was hanging below the stage lights, out of the way, and yet it was glimmering with an on and off again light.

  
The last bomb.

  
He didn’t know what to do. He had found the last bomb, but how in the world was he supposed to reach it? He was in nothing but a suit, a cape, and a mask. He had nothing on him he could use to reach the bomb in time, and time was running out. The beeping was getting faster, closer together.

  
 _I am not giving up so easily_.

  
It was the first thought he had had since arriving, the first thought he had as a single being, as _himself_.

  
No, he was not going to give up so easily. Thank god the bat practically owned the place. It was going to make what he was about to do much easier.

  
He ran out of the auditorium, into the lobby, and up the stairs to maintenance. It was the room closest to the ceiling and he could probably jump from it to the chandelier.

  
Maybe.

  
Possibly.

  
Hopefully.

  
There was no time to feel anymore worry and he pushed on. The maintenance room was higher than he had anticipated, almost part of the ceiling. This was better, now all he had to do was fall onto the chandelier. He pushed the little window open and climbed through it. He could hear the beeping again, as rapid as a hummingbirds wings. He didn’t have the time to think, so he didn’t. He let himself fall and just managed to land on his target, one leg falling through the crystals, stuck.

  
That didn’t matter, he could untangle himself afterwards. He reached down to the bomb and right as he touched it, his fingers brushing lightly against its side, he knew he was to late.

  
There was the sound of the world being split in two, and then darkness. He fought against the darkness with all his might, but all it managed to do was give him– them –a blinding headache.

  
And then he was gone.

  
Later, Batman and Joker awoke in hospital beds side by side, handcuffed together. Batman was the first to wake up, and when his counterpart finally opened his eyes, he managed a grin.

  
“Come on, what are you waiting for? We’ve gotta get out of here while we still can.”

  
Joker smiled.


End file.
